charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Becomes Them
Death Becomes Them is the 21st episode ''of the seventh season and the 155th overall episode of ''Charmed. Summary A menacing confrontation with the undead Innocents that the Charmed Ones were unable to save allows Zankou to take control of the Book of Shadows. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Oded Fehr as Zankou *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *John Kassir as Alchemist *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Keith Diamond as Reece Davidson *Colin Egglesfield as Tim Cross *Laura Regan as Joanna Co-Stars *Dax Griffin as Karl *Mercedes Connor as Kim Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Demonic Alchemists'' *Leo consults the Book of Shadows and finds an entry on Alchemists. According to the entry, Alchemists have the ability to control the undead but lack the power to bring them back to life. Potions *The sisters brought with them potions that would destroy the bodies of the undead. Powers *'Shredding:' Type of Teleportation used by the Raptor Demon. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by the Raptor Demon to move faster. *'Force Field:' Used by the Book of Shadows to protect himself from Zankou (shapeshifted into Piper). *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Zankou to shapeshift into Piper and "Karl". *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Zankou and the Alchemist. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Sensing:' Used by Paige to sense when Phoebe's assistant left Phoebe's office so she could Orb in without getting exposed by Phoebe's assistant. *'Resurrection:' Used by Zankou to resurrect Tim, Reece Davidson and Joanna. *'Apportation:' Used by Zankou to apport Reece Davidson's coffin and to apport Tim and Inspector Davidson to the manor and back to the Alchemist's cave. *'Necromancy:' The Alchemist controls the undead. He could also make Inspector Davison remember certain events. *'Super Strength:' Used by Tim to throw Phoebe across a room. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up three unknown undead innocents, undead Inspector Davidson and undead Tim. *'Fireballs:' Used by Zankou to vanquish the Alchemist. Artifacts *'Bladed Gloves' - A type of weapon used by the Raptor Demon. *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige scried for Joanna. Notes and Trivia *The WB used the promo title "I Slept With A Zombie?!" for this episode. *Recaps from "Blinded by the Whitelighter" and "Death Takes a Halliwell" were used in this episode. **In the flashbacks, Prue is edited out, despite being present in scenes such as Davidson's death. *Keith Diamond reprises his role as Inspector Reece Davidson. His last appearance was in "Death Takes a Halliwell". In this episode, he terrorizes Phoebe, although it was Prue who chose not to save him, having been told by the Angel of Death that it was his time to die. However, he got involved with the sisters because he was investigating Cole and mostly interacted with Phoebe. *The episode ends with a "To Be Continued...", ''which also happened in "Extreme Makeover: World Edition" and will happen again in "Kill Billie: Vol. 2". *One year has passed since "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World", as baby Chris is now one year old. *Piper says "God forgive us" before she blew up the undead innocents something her past life P. Baxter said before choking P. Russel in "Pardon My Past". Cultural References *The title comes from the 1992 film "Death Becomes Her", a black comedy starring Meryl Streep, Bruce Willis, and Goldie Hawn. *Zankou's line "Impressive. Most impressive. But you're gonna learn to like me yet" is a reference to the line "Impressive. Most impressive. But you're not a Jedi yet" said by Darth Vader in Star Wars. Glitches * When Paige orbs into Phoebe's office, the sunblind on the door is closed but the next time the door is seen, the sunblind is opened. * In the scene where Paige and Joanna are in P3, there is a man in a striped shirt that walks by approximately 4-5 times during their talk. * In the scene where Paige finds Joanna's body, Joanna's left arm changes between shots. Continuity Errors *In this episode, the Alchemist can only control the dead and not bring them back to life. This condradicts "Coyote Piper", where an Alchemist could bring the dead back to life. *Phoebe claims not to know about cars or mechanics, though in "The Wendigo" she tells Piper that she dated a mechanic and knows about cars. Also, in "The Witch is Back" she assists Piper in selecting the right tool for Leo upon his asking. However, it could be in part that Phoebe was flirting with Tim. Gallery Episode Stills Charmed-Still721_001.jpg Charmed-Still520_004k.jpg Charmed-Still721_003.jpg PiperBecomesThemEpisodeStill.jpg alyssa-milano-charmed-season-7-5.jpg 721e.jpg 721g.jpg 721h.jpg 047856.jpg International Titles *'French:' Derniers maux - 1ère partie ''(Last/Extreme Evils/Hardships - 1st Part) *'Czech:' Smrt jim sluší (Death Suits Them) *'Slovak:' Smrť im pristane (Death Suits Them) *'Spanish (Spain):' Y llegó la muerte (And Death Came) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Los muertos se revelan (The Dead are Revealed) *'Italian:' La morte ti fa strega (Death makes you a Witch) *'German:' Der Tod steht Ihnen gut (Death Becomes Them Well) *'Hungarian:' Jól áll nekik a halál (Death Becomes Them) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7